Inside your head
by cena-ria-434
Summary: Maria has them all. She knows what their thinking. But when she learns to much..will it cause problems? Or maybe she'll fall in love..Pairings: Maria:John, Torrie:Randy, Trish:Jeff..Last chap. Sorry for the delay. :
1. Wierd Feeling

CHAPTER ONE

Maria was walking out in the hotel corridor looking for her friends Torrie, Mickie and Trish. She entered room number 434 where they were staying and found them there.

"Hey Maria were going to the mall. Want to come?" Mickie asked.

"Sure! I was actually here to ask you the same question." She replied giggling.

"Well you better get ready." They all said in unison.

They all dressed in their simple outfits and they were ready to hit the mall. When they were there they hurried to the nearest nail spa to their nails done. They were laughing and chatting the whole time. They decided that after that they would go to a nice restaurant to eat. When their nails were done they went on to shopping until they drop.

"Well what do you know we are really shop-a-holics!" Maria said with a big grin.

"I agree! Oh my gosh! Look at that." Trish said pointing at the Gucci outfit.

They ran inside the shop to look at the outfit. They all bought something from the shop. Torrie bought the ivory blue georgette silk with a pair of Louis Vuitton black antalia sandals. Mickie bought the military green halter top and black garbadine Capri pants. Trish bought a black radzmire mini dress with a pair of silver low heel sandals. Maria bought the black and green flora camaeiu with Louis Vuitton titania sandals.

They were ready to go but someone bumped on Maria which caused her to fall. She felt something weird inside her. She shook her head and ignored the feeling.

"I am so sorry Maria I didn't see you. Are you okay?" The man said offering a hand which she gladly accepted.

"Yeah I am okay John. Thanks for the hand." She said

"Hey John! Hi Randy. Why don't you come with us? We are going to a fancy restaurant named Café Brasserie." Mickie asked.

"Sure I am quite hungry actually." Randy replied

"See you guys at about 7!" the divas said in unison.

A/N: This is my first story so please feel free to give me reviews. I am sorry if this is so short but their will be more laughs. Please let me know if who do you want torrie, Trish and Mickie to be paired with.


	2. Reading your mind

_A/N: Hey you guys! This is my first story so this may not be so great but I want to give a special thanks to...cenamariaaddict, Flowers-n-Ginger who gave pairings (awesome) MsPhilippinesSuperStar, AlLiSoNiZbEaStYbAlLiNand MariaCenafan who gave awesome reviews for this story. For Flowers-n-Ginger I wil think about your pairings Maybe they will come out._

CHAPTER TWO:

Maria was still feeling the pain hitting her head. It wasn't really painful but she was nervous of what would it mean. She was preparing for their dinner on Café Brasserie. Honestly she was quite bored listening to Mickie talking about Kenny Dykstra.

"Maria……Maria are you listening? I was like talking for minutes and you weren't listening?" Mickie asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"Can we just talk about something else?" Maria begged.

"Hey it's like 5:30. We should be preparing." Trish said popping her head in the bathroom.

"Yeah sure. Hey Maria I noticed that John was looking at you to much." Torrie said with a grin.

"I noticed that too. Oh my gosh Maria you are so lucky." Mickie squeeled.

"Oh come on even though were cute together doesn't mean were suppose to be together. But I have to agree he is a hottie." The divas jumped around and shouted.

Maria felt something hit her. _They are so cute! _She heard a voice which caused her to say "Who was that?" she asked scratching her head.

"Nobody said something. Are you okay?" Trish said in her bath robe.

"Someone said something like they are so cute."Maria said still confused.

"I said that in my head. Did I say that out loud?" Mickie asked.

"Maybe it's just nothing. Maybe I can read inside your head?" Maria said with sarcasm.

"Well we better get ready for our dinner with the boys." Torrie said with a wink.

All the divas hurried to the bathroom to change their newly bought outfits. They were all excited because they haven't eaten in a casual restaurant for a long time. Maria still ignored the weird feeling inside her. But the thought that she can read minds felt awesome for her. She dressed in her Gucci outfit and got prepared. Another thing that popped in her head was John Cena. Was he really totally looking at her to much? Anyway she grabbed her make-up and put some blush and eyeliner. If he likes her or not it's fine.

------------------

"Do I look good? I want her to look at me and think that I am a special person." John asked.

"You've been asking that since we have arrived! My only answer would be yes you look fine. Maybe after this night she will start to like you. Just maybe." Randy replied.

The two men were waiting in the hotel lobby sitting in the couch. They were waiting for the ladies to go down. John and Randy saw the girls coming towards them. Randy came near them bringing his cockiness with him. They all drove to Italy's best restaurant Café Brasserie.

They sat down at the table unfolding the napkins shaped like a flower in front of them. Maria felt her head again. She heard the words _Okay John you are just friends with her. She doesn't like you. _She started to think that she could really read their minds. She has to tell this to her friends as soon as possible. She looked at John who was smiling at her.

A waiter gave them the menu and they all noticed that the prices were not listed. That meant the food is expensive. Torrie assured them that it's all on her. They had a great time eating and chatting. _What can I give her? It should be special. _She heard those words while looking at Randy. She can really read their minds. To reassure she looked at Mickie _This__ gourmet is so delicious I want more. _For her it was really official that she can read minds. She noticed that John really liked her but is it really true. Maybe he was thinking about another person.

"John this is a question for you. We have noticed that you were red when you bumped into Maria. Do you like her?" Trish asked who recieved a small slap in the arm from Maria who was blushing. Maria was surprised when she heard the question. She tried to read his mind by looking at him. _Okay relax you should make a lie but reveal it when your ready. _Her mind was blowing up because he really likes her! She was waiting for his reply.

"I..."

_**A/N: I am sorry to break the news but this is a cliffhanger. lol.** **Thank you so much for your comments. Please keep them coming. The idea of Maria reading their minds just came out of nowhere. So keep the reviews coming!I promise I will Update soon.**_


	3. Too much?

Thanks for all the reviews and please keep them coming.

CHAPTER THREE:

Maria was waiting for his response hoping that he will tell the truth. She was starting to like this guy but they were not really close. Everyone was looking closely at John who was been asked by a complicated question. It took him a long time to answer this.

"I…know that Maria is a gorgeous lady and I like her as a very good friend of mine." John said anxiously.

"See that. He is a great friend and we will be great friends." Maria said hiding some disappointment.

"Let's just finish this and prepare for Raw tomorrow." They all said having a toast of their wine.

"You know it is better to see you not in your usual attire which is so boring. You need a fashion make-over right ladies?" they all agreed in giving John a make-over.

"I like the way you guys think. I don't need you ladies because I am hot already." Randy said with arrogance.

"I know you will come with us Randy because you will see your friend in a complete transformation!" Trish said.

Everyone headed in there hotel room and bid each other goodbye. Maria hurried to the bathroom and washed her face. She was ready to tell her fellow divas that she has an unknown strength. She was going to tell them what was in the mind of those superstars. She went out of the bathroom in her pyjamas and saw the other divas in the same outfit.

"Hey I know this sounds weird but I think I can read mind." She confessed while biting her lip.

"Oh my gosh! You know that is so cool. Come on read my mind." Mickie said.

Maria looked at her closely and heard _John is so hot for Maria. _Maria gave Mickie a slap in the arm.

"Ouch. What did I just say?" Mickie asked.

"You said that Mr. John Cena is hot for me." She replied with a little blush om her cheeks.

"Maria did you read their minds?" Torrie asked with curiosity.

"Maybe a little. I heard Randy asking himself what will he give her. I don't know what that means. I kinda like this." Maria said laughing.

They all giggled until they drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile at John and Randy they were asking themselves about the girls. Obviously John had feelings for Maria. They were left there with a long time in silence. They were both daydreaming.

"They were all hot and sizzling." Randy murmured.

John didn't reply but just drifted to sleep. Everyone was tired but they liked every minute of that day. They all had a goodnight sleep. For Randy he ca't stop thinking about this lady. She was perfect for him. They were not in a special relationship but he was hoping. He dreams about her every single time. He drifted to sleep hoping that tomorrow would be a good day for him.

When Maria woke up she saw Torrie drinking her daily coffee. _How are you doing?_ She realized that the voice was from Torrie Wilson.

"Torrie even though I can read your minds doesn't mean you talk to me again." she said giggling.

"I know but it's so fun. You are so lucky to have these abilities. What happened anyway?" she asked.

"You know when I bumped into John I felt something wierd. But I have got to go to the doctors sooner or later." she replied feeling a little disappointed.

"You know it is so cool when you can see inside the guys mind." Torrie said giggling.

"I know. I read the mind of John and he said something about a girl." she said looking at Torrie's smile.

"Well I know that the girl is you Maria." Torrie said putting an arm around her.

"Torrie he said that we are only friends and we will stay friends. But I have to admit that he is so cute!"she squeeled waking up some divas.

"What's with all the commosion?" Trish asked rubbing her eyes.

"Someone is crushing on Cena." everyone went close just to hear the truth.

"I am not crushing on Cena. We are just friends and anyway are we still going to give him a make-over?" she asked.

"Ofcourse he has to learn how to dress fine." they all agreed.

They all went down to eat some breakfast. Maria saw John pass by. _Where the hell is that girl? _She wondered who was he talking about. She grabbed some bacon and egg and sat down with her friends. She was also wondering about Randy. She was figuring out too much stuff.

A/N: Who could Randy be thinking of? I don't know either so please vote for one diva. Choose between the three: Mickie, Torrie or Trish. Next chapter will be Passion for fashion.


	4. Goodnight

A/N: I just wanted to tell you people that I am still looking for a perfect pairing. And ofcourse thank you for all the reviews. I promise that this story will get more interesting. And I made a mistake because this is not the chapter in where they would give John a make-over. Somthing popped up in my head. P

CHAPTER FOUR:

Maria woke up at about one in the morning. She can't sleep at the moment so she decided to go out to get some air. Mind reading was very tiring but she didn't know why. She grabbed her jacket quietly so she won't wake the other divas. She went out and entered the elevator and presses button number two where the garden was located. While waiting she was looking at the buttons and remembered when she was a little kid she kept on asking why there was no number 13 in the elevator. She laughed and laughed until the door opened. She stepped out and saw someone ready to go up to his room.

"Well look at her. Ms. M is still awake. Looks like I have to to stay for a while." he said sitting down at the bench infront of the fountain.

"John you can go up if you want. Princess can't sleep. She needs her royal air." Maria said sitting down with him.

"No I won't go up. I have to entertain my princess." he said laughing.

"Okay stop with all these funny nonsense. Can you please do me a favor." she said moving closer so he can see her pleading eyes.

"Okay. Anything would be fine." he said helping a special friend out.

"I have noticed that Torrie has been acting wierd. I think that she likes Randy. So can you ask Randy about certain stuff?" she asked waiting for his answer.

"Sure! I have noticed Randy too. I will help you out." he said.

There was a long silence between the two. Maria was thinking if she would go up and leave or stay. She noticed that there were no voices in her head saying things. For her it felt like a comlpete relief. She was ready to stand up but John said something.

"Stars. I remember my mom saying that everytime you see a lot of stars you should make a wish." he said looking up.

"Exactly what my parents said." she said closing her eyes while making a wish.

"I made my wish already. But I won't tell because it won't come on John, why don't you make your wish." she said sounding like a child.

"You know I thought that I am too old for these kind of things but because of you I would make a wish everytime I see these kind of stars." he said and began closing his eyes.

"I was just joking, you can tell me what you wished for." she said.

"Okay fine. I wished that there would be so many stars so I can make wishes as many as I want. But I don't need to see that because when I see you I can make my wish. You are my star Maria." he said giving her and eskimo kiss.

They were laughing the whole time. Maria lent on his shoulder and drifted to sleep. After a few minutes John noticed that it was three in the morning already and anotherb thing was Maria fell asleep in his shoulder. He didn't want to wake her up so he has no choice but to carry her up in her room.He carried the surprisingly light diva on his back. Maria put her legs around his waist and her hand around his neck. He carried her up in room number 434 where the other dives were staying. He rang the doorbell and saw the soor open. He saw Mickie James rubbing her eyes but smiling.

"You know John you should tell her know. You are so sweet! You can put her in the bed." she said.

John laid her down in the bed and laid a kiss in her forehead. He headed out and had one of the best experience of his life. The divas were really so happy for there young diva.

A/N: Please leave reviews because they are so welcome!


	5. Yes!

A/N: I want to thank you all for reviewing. Keep them coming. D

CHAPTER FIVE:

Maria woke up at about ten in the morning. She still remembers some moments from last night. But she noticed that she was in her bed. She was suppose to be outside in the garden. She looked at Mickie who was taking a sip from her morning coffee. Mickie was giving her a very big grin.

"Girls, Maria is awake now!" she shouted.

As a result all of them ran beside her to ask some questions inside their heads. Maria was confused so much confused. She heard a lot of voices in her head possibly because of the mind reading. There were so many questions in the divas minds.

"Okay guys...stop thinking. Your making me dizzy. Please one at a time" she begged.

"Me first! What were you talking about?" Mickie asked.

"Who?"

"You and John."

"Okay fine. I confess I like him. I am comfortable with him. He is nice and he is such a gentleman. I dig him!"

All of them were so happy for the young diva! They decided to have brunch in the lobby. Maria dressed in nothing special. Th divas told her that she was carried up by the champ. She was quite embarassed for the fact that she knew that she was heavy. She was falling inlove already. She remembered that she planned a lot for Torrie who was kinda inlove with Orton. She stared at her trying to read her mind. _Please let me have a miracle! I hope he's here somewhere. _Maria approached her and put an arm around her.

"Torrie I know your secret and don't worry I am here for you." Maria whispered.

"Please don't tell. I know you won't but can you ask him. Please." Torrie begged.

"I asked John to do it. Don't worry."

Maria saw John approaching and was with Randy as usual. They were like two people who will die with one of them leaves. _I hope Star is here. _That was what she heard from him. She was down with jealousy when she heard the name Star. She avoided him but he still follows. She grabbed her brunch and sat with the ladies.

"Maria I know that face. What is it?" Trish asked.

"He has someone...Star."

"Who the hell is that. Well don't worry I promise I will figure out something." Torrie said and started to approach John.

"John let me ask you something. Who the hell is Star?" she asked.

"Torrie how the hell did you know. Were you spying?"

"Well I have got my resources. Well anyway answer the question."

"I trust you and please don't tell. Me and Randy thouht about something for Maria. So we decided to call her 'Star'. And the reason why is I called her my star last night. If she sees me talking with Randy she might figure out the surprise. The surprise was sometime this day I am gonna ask her out. And I kinda need your help." John whispered trusting her friend.

"Oh my gosh! Of sourse I will help you out. And by the way I knew that you were helping me get close." Torrie said trying hard not to scream.

"You will be in for a surprise."

Torrie walked back in their table and was excited to know the surprise. Of course she knew it was going to be great.

"Maria it was a misunderstanding. Star was John's cousin. No need to worry I talked to him already." she said comforting her.

Maria just gave her a hug. She was a very sensitive girl when it comes to guys. She remembered a time when she broke up with Phil. She was crying herself out. She was really hurt but they were still friends after that. But know that she is already 25 she was ready for anything.

"Thanks for being there." Maria whispered.

"Anything for my best friend. Someone told me that you should go to the arena later. Someone wants to talk you." she said putting in her plan for her.

"Who can that be. But I realy need to finish this quickly so I can go shopping."

When she finished her supper she prepared to go to the arena. As she was walking down the corridor she saw Randy Orton. She planned something quickly and put it in action.

"Hey Randy. I want to ask you if you want to come at dinner with us. With John ofcourse." she said reassuring that John was with him.

"Sure as long as Mickie is there so we can have more laughs than drama." he said chuckling.

She bid goodbye to the cocky superstar and headed up to the arena. She saw someone really special in the ramp. She was blushing a lot when she saw John right there hugging her.

"You remembered when I called you my star. Well you are Star. And know will my star go out with me." he said asking politely.

"Oh my gosh! John I didn't who was Star but know I know one word that I will tell you and that is Yes!" she said hugging him.

A/N: Please send in some reviews and thank you very much!


	6. I love you

CHAPTER SIX:

Torrie took a break outside her hotel room and went out walking at the hotel corridors. She stared at the doors and waiting for one to open. She sighed because she was expecting a lot from Randy this day. She went down in the garden where Maria and John was the last night. She hoped the same thing will happen. One press of the button and it went down.

Randy took one more glimpse of the glorious view and went in the lobby to go up. While he was walking up he remembered that he should be with the divas to have some dinner. Well she has to tell one of them that he couldn't come. He walked up at the elavator and when it opened a beautiful face popped out. They were both surprised and happy to see each other.

"Hi Torrie! What are you doing in here? Aren't you suppose to be with the other ladies?" he asked with confusion.

"Well first of all' I don't know what the hell are you talking about? And we weren't going out for dinner." she replied.

"I bet your going to the garden... I better escort you in there. Maybe there would be some squirells in there trying to schoo you away."

"Randy stay close! I don't want to be eaten." she giggled.

They walked around the fountain a lot of times and went in the forest-like place where Torrie heard scary noises that made her grab Randy's hand. As soon as they went out Torrie was still hand-in-hand with Randy but she was giggling now. They were together for five years already but no one confessed their inner feelings. She was ready now. John said that he was crushing on her for a while now. So she decided it was time.

"Torrie, I can't believe we were actually friends for almost five years now. Now you are my true and longest friend I have had." he said.

"I know! We had ups and downs. But you help me go through those stuff." she replied leaning on his shoulder.

"I love you. I know it sounds wierd but I have loved you from the very beggining." Torrie felt lightning struck her heart.

There was silence between the two. Torrie was just surprised and wants to kiss him. Randy just just so embarassed and just saw Torrie leaning for a very romantic kiss. They felt their love for each other. Torrie stopped just to tell Randy...

"I love you too...but it doesn't mean we are 'together' right now. You have to get me you know." Torrie said adding a little twist.

"I was kinda expecting that." he replied giggling.

"Well Ms. Wilson it's already time for your bed time. Let's go now."

They both went up talking about their past and looking into the future. When they arrived at her bedroom and said their final goodbies for the night.


	7. Can I?

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my very good friend Charmaine a.k.a. MariaCenaFan who's birthday was on june 11!

CHAPTER SEVEN:

When Torrie entered the room she was adored by her fellow divas who were ready to shout and jump for her. Torrie confesed that he was so her perfect man. They were all so excited for Ms. Wilson. Maria too was excited for herself. She promised to herself that she will confess the same thing as Torrie did. She drifted to sleep thinking about 'him'.

_Next Morning..._

Maria was listening to her ipod during training. She looked for something good as she rolled down. She chose "Forever" by Papa Roach. During the song was playing she remembered a lot of her ex. She misses him a lot than she thought. She shooked her head and tried to forget everything about him. She dressed in her regular clothes and decided to head to the nearest mall in town. She admited that she was really a shop-a-holic. She entered one of her favorite shop which is Gucci and saw a piece of Vera Wang's wedding gowns. She was focused on the idea of getting married. First name that appeared on her head was John. She giggled inside her and continued to shop.

As she walked out of the last shop in the building she saw the person she was dreaming of. Focused on his eyes she read_...Maria will sure like me in this_. Was he going to ask her out for a nice date? Questions popped out her head while going back to the hotel. She didn't see the rest of the divas anywhere. She saw three roses in her bed all rolled in one piece of note.

_She was perfect for me.  
I hope we can be together for at least one night.  
I hope that one night will be tonight...  
I will wait for your reply...  
I hope it won't be interupted with some issues with Torrie and Randy..._

She couldn't refuse to this letter because she needs to confess her deep thoughts to him. She sighed and and prepared for her outfit for the afternoon. She was so happy that she was going on a date with John effin Cena. She grabbed her blue mini dress and high heels which she wore on the premiere of his cool movie which is The Marine. She admited that she was so jealous about that Kelly Carlson girl but they were really good friends. Her heart was bouncing with excitment as she daydreamed. She daydreamed for the whole time then she didn't know she drifted to sleep.

_About an hour..._

Maria woke up by hearing the room doorbell. She hurried up and opened the door and found a surprise in front of her...

"Flowers for a girl who I think just woke up?" John said giving her a bouqet of red and white roses.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry... I drited to sleep and I didn't realise the time. I am so sorry!" she replied being embrassed.

"Okay Maria relax. Maybe you want me to kiss you again to make you calm." he giggled and recieved a punch on his arm.

"Well I gotta go change now." she added schooing him away.

"Don't worry...I am a nice guy... I won't peek."

"Fine but you should be a good boy. I will be out in just a minute." she said closing the bathroom door.

John heard her singing well in the bathroom. He was a fan of Fall Out Boy and now he figured that she likes it too. Thoughts were roaming around his head but he planned something for her. He peeked from the slightly opened door and saw Maria putting make-up on her face. He just thought about her beautiful face and not thinking about stuff perverts do. He sat on the bed and waited patiently for her.

"Okay admit it John I look awful!" she said.

John walked to her and hugged her.

"You know what. I will tell you the truth, You are hot and you are sexy. No one will ever think that you are not pretty especially a guy like me." he said kissing her forehead.

"You make me happy." she said returning the favor of kissing him in the cheek.

Maria wrote a note saying that she will be out with her special someone. Maria sighed once again as she prepared for her big confession. They made their way in the paking lot but she still doesn't know where they were going. He keeps on saying that it was going to be a surprise but she get help but grin while hearing the words 'big surprise'. She stared at the afternoon sun and stared at the time which read 3:30. Maria can't help but to look at his lovely face.

After a few minutes John gave her a blindfold and told her to wear it so it won't spoil his surprise. She did what he siaid because she doesn't want to spoil it for herself. She controled her mind and tried hard not to read minds to much. As she wore the blindfold she noticed that the car stopped and then a soft hands locked on hers.

"Don't worry. John in here." he said reassuring her.

They walked for just a little while and she waited patiently. Her heart was jumping and she can't wait to open her eyes. She heard him whisper open. As she did the sunset came over her eyes and the clear water was shown. There was only a little amount of people mostly couples and children. She just paused and ran into the sand and sat down. She didn't care if she messed her dress up and she didn't even care if she left John behind. The beach reminds her of a lot about love and friendship that overcame her. It made her cry remembering a lot about her past boyfreinds.

"Wipe your tears away. I hate it when girls cry. They make me cry. Hush down but I have to ask you something...Do you like it?" he asked.

"Don't worry. This is called tears of joy. I love it becuase you made me cry. No just joking. I just like the beach. Did Trish tell you?"

"I have my own resources."

They both enjoyed the sunset and still signed some autographs. But Maria didn't care if her dress got a little wet when she dipped her foot on the clear water. When she was about to drop in the water he carried her and they just giggled. Maria was ready and wet on with him seriously. They sat down on the sand and built a sand castle.

"Maria it has been 4 years right?" he said putting a piece of twig on top of the castle.

"Well yeah I know that. Who could ever forget that day when I tripped on you and you even let your juice all over my cute dress." she replied with her tognue out.

"Yeah I was embarassed at that time." he replied.

"Well anyway will you...umm...maybe be my special friend." he added blushing.

Maria just was surprised by the way he said it. He said it before she would. She never knew that he had the same feelings with her. She just remained silent and leaned on his shoulder. Asking something like 'Would you be my special friend?' means can you court a special girl in your heart.

"You may but first you have to give me your best kiss." she said joking around.

She was going to say that she waas just about to say that she was just joking around when she felt a deep kiss on her lips. She was surprised but relaxed. She felt relieved and happy. Problems drifted away when the kiss was going on. He pulled away with his dimples showing.

"Is that good?" he asked.

"You are such a great kisser!" she replied laughing hard.

John was so happy about it. He was so ready for her. But something was troubling him. He shooked his head and foragot about it for the time. They just enjoyed their first night out as lovers.

A/N: Well there you go. I am so sorry for the lat update...There was something wrong with the documents. And by the way Belated Happy Birthday again to my friend Charmaine!!! Review this story and press the purple button below... D


	8. Cheater?

_A/N: Well I just wanted to say that thanks for all the reviews and please keep them coming. Plaese tell some Cena and Maria fans to please read my story. And also Randy and Torrie! I'm begging you!!! LOL! Anywayzz give me Reviews!_

_Characters: John Cena, Maria Kanellis, Torrie Wilson, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus and of course Mickie James! LOL!_

_Pairings: Maria and John, Torrie and Randy Suggestions Please so that this part can be full! LOLZZ!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the people involved in this story. If I do I wouldn't be in fanfic dot net._

_On with the story!_

CHAPTER EIGHT:

Just 24 hours after the '_date_' on the beach Maria was packing for the next Raw show. She was watching the marathon of_ LOST _which she loves a lot. While she was packing, remembered the kiss John gave. She was so relaxed when he gave it. She was floating in the skies and was liking it. She finished packing her bag and went to the balcony to call Trish.

"Hey this is Trish Stratus speaking!"

"Trish this is Ria! Where are are you? I had the best night ever!"

"Well me and Mickie visited her best friend from high school. So I am also spending time with the two. She is great! You should meet her. But as soon as I get in there, tell me what happened."

"Okay! Enjoy and bye!" she replied as she hanged up.

Well she was glad that the two girls weren't in trouble or anything else. It was time to call Torrie and make sure she doesn't get in to trouble. She dialed her number and waited patiently.

"Torrie in here!" she shouted the greeting.

"Hey Tor. Where the hell are you. I am worried. And by the way...John Cena is courting me!" she shouted.

"Oh my gosh. When I get in there you better tell me what happened. But first I am with Randy so don't worry. We went in this fancy restaurant and when we went back in his hotel room and he asked if I wanted to stay. Of course I said yes and --" Torrie was cut off by Maria's immediate question.

"Please don't tell you and Randy did something you didn't."

"What are you thinking! Of course not. He slept on the couch and me in the bed. Anyway I am just in room 869. Don't worry."

"Okay. That was so close. I thought you were doing something wrong."

"I will be there as soon as get done packing my things. And Randy said Hi!"

"Hi Randy. And by the way, I'm gonna go to John's room. If you want to see me go to room 234."

"Okay and goodluck with him!"

"Thanks Torrie!" she replied saying her goodbye.

She turned her celphone for a while and took a nap. All of her thoughts were focused on the one and only John Cena. She just went on and slept.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she went on and walked through the corridors of the hotel all the people were staring at her. She wondered why and finally someone spoke up.

"We know everything Maria! How can you read peoples minds? Are you a freak?" Hearing those words made her shed tears.

"Hey guys! A person from a circus is actually a diva! Maria Kanellis is the one!"

As she heard these people saying these stuff to her, she just ran away. When she passed by Torrie. She noticed that she was crying.

"What happened?" Maria asked comforting her.

"Don't touch me! I hate you! You know too much! You should have never have those stupid power. You know too much now. And now you're going to tell other people my secrets. No Maria. Just stay away from me." Torrie shouted running away.

Maria didn't know what to do. She just ran and tried to find the person she knows that would help her. When Maria found John she just hugged him.

"Maria what are you doing?" John asked but Maria was confused.

"Don't you know that I am crying. Don't you remember? You are supposed to be my boyfriend?"

"Maria you know you are gorgeous but I have someone better. Candice was always here."

Maria was so depressed as she went to the bathroom. She looked at herself and saw her hideous face.

"Why do you have to do this to me? I thought he was the one. But I wasn't to good." she said to herself and shed her last tear.

She broke the glass mirror and took one piece. She gripped it tight and blood was spilling from her hand.

"Nobody loves me now. And what is my purpose in this stupid world?"

She raised the broken glass with her bloody arm and looked at it...

"I love you John... but I wasn't good enough."

She raised the glass and...

Woke up...

* * *

She had that dream when she was just 21 years before her ex broke up with her. She cried thinking that the same thing will happen to John. Commiting sucide is the thing that she won't do. She knew it was a horrible thing to do. She won't do that just for a boy but why did that dream come back? She just cried and cried the whole time and hurried to see Torrie in Room 234.

Maria was passing by every room and luckily nobody went out and saw that she was crying. She decided to see John first to see if everything was alright. She continued crying like a little girl who lost her teddy bear.

"Relax. Maria you know that everything would be fine." she said as she went out the elevator to see her man.

* * *

**_John P.O.V._**

John was at the bathroom taking a relaxing shower from all the fatigue in wwe. He needs some time for himself but being with Maria has all his time. He finished taking a bath and took his towel. He looked at himself at the mirror.

"You can do it John. Don't give up."

When he went out he drank his daily medicine to keep him healthy. While he was drinking water he saw a womans figure. He felt a little dizzy and went in the balcony to see who it was. Candice was pretending that she was crying but half grinning. John was feeling really dizzy and can't control his body.

"John I am so glad you are here!" Candice said hugging him.

"Candice it's okay. Your safe now."

As Candice took the advantage she pulled him close and did what she needed to do. He gave in but his body cant stop. Her kiss grew deep and he just fell on the floor feeling nothing. He can't move his body and Candice just did everything she wanted to do. He saw Victoria filming everything she was doing. He screamed but no one heard.

* * *

Maria was going to knock on John Cena's door but she heard something unusual. She heard a girl and his voice. Her heart leaped and felt it break. When she opened the unlocked door everything was stopped. They were all not moving but Maria saw John Cena unconsious on the floor half naked and Candice on top of him. She was strucked by lightning and the room was flooded with her tears. She just screamed in pain and ran to Randy's room and cried. 

"Maria! Honey are you okay?" Torrie asked with concern.

"He's cheating on me. That stupid guy. I thought he was the one. But I really think I deserve this. Tell me why Torrie." she said putting a pillow on her face.

"Maria what are you talking about. But just relax first. We'll talk about this." Randy said offering her a glass of water.

"How can John cheat on me with that ugly Candice?"

"What the..." the couple said in unison.

"Let's get this straight. John just...cheated on you? I just know that he wouldn't." Randy said pacing.

"I am going in there to know the truth." Randy added as he went out.

_A/N: Please review and thanks to the following... Flowers-n-Ginger, JClvr, MariaCenafan, AlLiSiNiZbEaStYbLlIiN, and Rita Louise Evans_!


	9. Wishes

_A/N: Well I just wanted to say that thanks for all the reviews and please keep them coming. Plaese tell some Cena and Maria fans to please read my story. And also Randy and Torrie! I'm begging you!!! LOL! Anywayzz give me Reviews!_

_Characters: John Cena, Maria Kanellis, Torrie Wilson, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus and of course Mickie James! LOL!_

_Pairings: Maria and John, Torrie and Randy Suggestions Please so that this part can be full! LOLZZ!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the people involved in this story. If I do I wouldn't be in fanfic dot net._

_On with the story!_

CHAPTER NINE:

Randy ran outside to find out what happened to his best friend. And why did he break a beautiful lady's heart. If he doesn't explain himself he will get the beating he deserves. The legend killer found the right room number and quickly opened the door. He didn't expect that he would see him like that but he still saw the piece of t in the room.

_"_What the hell did you do? Candice I thought you were a good person. But I guess your not." Randy said rushing over to find out if his friend who is unconsious is okay.

Candice bursted into tears when Victoria left. She immediately grabbed her clothes and helped John.

"Randy please believe me. I hope you forgive me. Victoria put me into this. She said if I don't do this she would make my life a living hell. She wants to get John from Ria. She's such a user." Candice apologized and helped John in bed.

"I knew it. You wouldn't do this to John. Don't worry we'll help you. With Maria and Torrie. But first of you need to apologise to Maria. She is the one who has the broken heart."

"That is what I was going to do when Victoria leaves."

* * *

Maria was still crying in pain both because of the dream and it coming to life. Torrie was also there trying to calm her down. 

"Come on Maria. You can't cry the entire day. Randy is fixing everything now." Torrie said rubbing her back.

"Do you remember when I told you about my dream? The one when I almost commited suicide?"

"Of course I remember that."

"Well I had that dream again. And it was the exact same thing that happened today."

"Don't worry! Randy is there fixing everything. But Candice won't do such a thing."

Maria just kept silent and continued to weep.

Minutes just passed and Maria was fast asleep. Torrie was there eating her supper and watching TV. She heard a knock from the door and saw that it was Candice Michelle. She saw her depressed face and can't help but pity her.

"Wait a minute. Don't you dare come in here without the complete explanation of what you did to Ria." Torrie said shouting and defending her friend.

"That was my purpose in here. And please Torrie keep it down. Please trust me on this. I talked to Rady and I am here to apologise to Ria."

"Okay fine. I knew you wouldn't do sch a thing." Torrie said grinning.

They sat on the sofa talking all about what has happened. She also told her that John was at his room being treted with the ent's. Randy didn't want them to come because Maria can maybe more depressed. Torrie understood everything she said and noticed that Maria just woke up.

"What the hell are you doing here. Stealers aren't allowed in this room. Get the hell out!" Maria said sending her away.

"Maria please--" Torrie was cut off.

"If you want to stay with her on the same side Tor. You are welcome because I am ready to be alone in my whole life. I am ready for it. No one will stop me! So please Candice go out." Maria said snapping and shedding a tear.

"But--"

"Go!" she shouted.

Candice had no choice but to go outside. She didn't want to get in a big fight with one of her friends. She rushed to the room of John where she wanted to help. She entered the room with all the pain and guilt inside her. She just hurried to the bathroom and ignored Randy. Randy was just there watching the television because he knew that John will be okay. It was just a dose of sleeping pills he took. Candice just sat in the bathroom crying with all the guilt inside her.

"Why did I disappoint her! Tell me why! I have done wrong things but I tried to change. But I guess I can't do those things. You gave me life but I can't use it well so I will return my life to you." she said to herself filling the tub with water.

She stepped inside not knowing what she was doing. She was just so depressed and sad she can't take it anymore!

"I am sorry."

Those were the the last words before she tried to drown herself. She was unconsious but still alive. Minutes has passed but it has come to an end. She cried hard as she could but it won't help. She was so guilty but no one can help her.

"Candice! What do you think your doing!" Torrie said shouting and pulling her up.

"Torrie I didn't know what I was doing." she said bursting in tears.

"Get out of there before you do something bad!"

"Please help me apologise to Maria. And help me with Victoria."

"Ofcourse but please don't do this thing again."

Candice stepped out of the bathroom and hurried to her room. Torrie was still worried about the three of them. She was still glad that Randy was still there for her. She thought about something to calm Maria down. She gave Randy a little kiss on the cheek as a sign of goodnight. She hurried in her room to see Maria and make her happy. She found her lying down on the bed pretending to sleep. Torrie was smiling because the last time she did this it actually worked. She reached in the closet and sat on the bed with Maria.

"Chocolate Chips still rocks my world!" she said making Maria jealous because that was hers.

She really REALLY loved those cookies. But she wasn't really on the mood to eat. Being a lady with her heart broken was hard for specially the special ones who had broke it. She reached and took the cookies away from Torrie.

"You can't get those." she screemed with a little smile on her face.

_"I knew it would work!" _Torrie said in her mind.

"Okay Maria. It work and know I have to tell you something. It is something really imprtant." she said offering her pinky.

"Fine but I decided that I am over boys."

"Well this is about John."

"I said stop it about him! I am over with him." she shouted.

"You real--"

"Torrie please stop it. Ilove you as my closest friend here in this bussiness but please I will tell you when I am ready."

"Okay fine. But I should tell it before this day ends."

Maria just stared blankly at the sky looking at the stars. She remembered that night when he told her make her wish. She drew a tears on her cheeks and remembered him. For that first kiss he gave to her. Maybe he was really the one. Maybe it was just all a misunderstanding. She can't understand why all of these is happening to her. Maybe this was just all a dream. But no...She wanted to wake up from it. As she gazed at the stars and saw their twinkling light.

"I wish this was all over! I wish everything was okay between us! Help me!" she said wishing.

_A/N: I know it's kind of lame but I was so bored doing this chappie. Sorry but I wanna thank all the people who gave me reviews. Kepp Them coming!!!!_


	10. Happiness and Guilt

_A/N: Well I just wanted to say that thanks for all the reviews and please keep them coming. Plaese tell some Cena and Maria fans to please read my story. And also Randy and Torrie! I'm begging you!!! LOL! Anywayzz give me Reviews!_

_Characters: John Cena, Maria Kanellis, Torrie Wilson, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus and of course Mickie James! LOL!_

_Pairings: Maria and John, Torrie and Randy Suggestions Please so that this part can be full! LOLZZ!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the people involved in this story. If I do I wouldn't be in fanfic dot net._

_On with the story!_

CHAPTER TEN:

Why can;t the world be perfect. That was the thing that was in her head all the time. She wanted it that way and the thing that someone special would be cheating on you. She still cried the whole time she saw the beautiful night sky. John was hard to let go for her. He was a gentleman and a nice guy. He was a great best friend and a good person. She wondered why this all happened. It was already 9:00 in the night and she started to approach Torrie. She held in a deep sigh and let it all out.

"Okay Torrie I am ready. And sorry about the way I acted a couple of hours ago. I was just hurt and I am so sorry." Maria said apologising with her pleading eyes.

"I am not mad at you girl. I was just worried that you might do something that would hurt you and us too. So just breath in and out to let it all out." she said and ofcourse did what she told her too.

"Spill it. I want everything to be heard now." Maria said.

"Well is it okay if I tell you something about boys?"

"Okay fine but I told you I will stay away from them for a little while."

"Well I was trying to tell you a while ago that Candice didn't want this to happen. Victoria did."

Maria was just speechless and flabergasted about what she heard. She bursted into tears again and was really guilty.

"I better get in there and apologise again. The world is really cruel Torrie. I wish everything would be perfect!"

"Well I better call Candice and tell her to come here." Torrie said rushing out of the room.

Torrie hurried out and called Candice in her room. She found her gazing at the night sky and smiling.

"Hi Torrie. I have a big question in my head that was wanting to pop out... Why am I so imperfect?" Candice asked.

"Nobody is perfect Candice. But I have great news for you. Maria is ready."

Hearing those made her jump and run into Torrie's room. She was so happy and so delighted that she was soing to be forgiven by a friend. She entered the room and found Maria in there just gazing at her eyes. Candice just ran towards her and gave her a warm hug as a sign of her sorry.

"I am so sorry!" Candice said.

"I should be the one saying that."

"Victoria is the to blame!"

They just bonded and forgave each other. But Maria is really mad at Victoria right now. She wanted payback and lots of it. Nothing was in her mind but John. She still was disappointed. Not in Candice but herself. She still didn't know that John was in a bad situation.They didn't want her to worry.

"Torrie, I want to see John." Maria said.

"Maria sorry but John is already sleeping and wanted some time for himself." Torrie tried to lie but had her disappointed after it.

That made her sleep with a sad face drawn on her face. She just wanted to see him and his gorgeous dimples. She just left herself cry ones again.

* * *

_In Randy's Room..._

Randy was just there flipping channels but not giving attention to them. His attention was focused on Torrie Wilson. She maybe be the one who can make his life complete. He was confident to ask her out for their first date. Hejust drifted to sleep thinking about the name Torrie Wilson in his head.

After a few minutes John started to open his eyes. He realised that a tear started to drop fron his eyes. Both from guilt and pain. Seeing a girl crying infront of him was painful especially when it was because of him. She was special and no one was supposed to hurt her. But apperantly he was the one who made her cry. He was ready to punish someone and doesn't even care if it's a girl. Candice disappointed him. He trusted her with all his heart. He just wanted to have a peace of mind. The only way how is to go out of the room and be with himself. He stood up feeling a little bit of pain but ignored all of it.

When he was ready to go out, he heard Randy mumuring the name _Torrie. _He couldn't help but chuckle because it was very unusual. Maybe that's the way of love. He went out of the room and entered the elevator. With all his luck, no one was in there to see him shed a tear. He wasn't feeling anything bad and he was barely hurt. He just missed her laugh, voice and tickles. As he arrived at the lobby, he saw most of the superstars drunk. And some of the divas were already being crazy! But it never brought a smiling face. He went outside leaving the noisy hotel lobby and looked up on the stars.

_I hope everything was prefect between us. I wish that she would come back to me and accept me again. _

That was enough for him. He just wanted her. So, he went back to the elevator and then to his room and went to sleep with a frowning face.

* * *

_Next Morning..._

Torrie woke up at about 7:00 in the early moring. She was still worried about her friend who was still in pain. But she knows that she can handle it. She decided to go out for breakfast because she was so hungry. She dressed into a simple tanktop and jeans to match it. So, she went of a left Maria in there. Something popped out of Torrie's mind. And it was the cocky arrogant one. She wanted him to take her out but she was to shy especially for a girl to ask a man for a date. She just continued her way to the buffet section.

"Hey Torrie!" Torrie was surprised when someone shouted at her ear.

"You scared me half to death! And by the way Randy..Where is John?" she asked with her curiosity.

"Well Torrie, John is fine now. He just wanted to be there in the room by himself. Can I sit with you?"

Hearing those words really made her jump. Her heart was beating fast as it can. Well ofcourse she answered...

"Yes! I mean...Ofcourse you may." she said shouting with a combination of a blush.

As they ate their meal together thay were getting closer to each other. They laughed, giggled and even tease each other. Torrie was feeling relaxed and confident. But there was a time that it came to the next level.

"Torrie, we should do this again." Randy said laughing with the joke that she said.

"I know."

"Saturday is fine with me. But are you in?"

That final sentence was very exciting to hear. She was so happy and so exctied! Ofcourse a girl would be happy if a hot guy asks you out. Randy was waiting patiently and was ready to hear an answer even though it may hurt in some way. He too was excited but inside he couldn't wait for the answer.

"Good then! I'm in. Well Can you pick me up at 7ish--"

"Deal!"

* * *

Maria was ready for the day. Well at least that's what she knows. But facing John is so embarrasing for her now. She knew he won't accept her anymore because she thought of something stupid. She was ready to face this day and maybe be ready to face Cena.

_A/N: This was so boring to write!!!! Anyway reviews please. I am sure that the next chappie will be interesting. LOL!_


	11. Can I see him

_A/N: Well I just wanted to say that thanks for all the reviews and please keep them coming. Plaese tell some Cena and Maria fans to please read my story. And also Randy and Torrie! I'm begging you!!! LOL! Anywayzz give me Reviews!_

_Characters: John Cena, Maria Kanellis, Torrie Wilson, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus and of course Mickie James! LOL!_

_Pairings: Maria and John, Torrie and Randy Suggestions Please so that this part can be full! LOLZZ!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the people involved in this story. If I do I wouldn't be in fanfic dot net._

_On with the story!_

CHAPTER ELEVEN:

Maria was in the room dressing up for the morning. She was trying to be happy and was trying to forget about the past and prepare for the future. But John was still in her head. At least she still has her friends by her side. She knows that she isn't alone because her friends stay by her side. She was dressed in khaki pants and a blue shirt with a saying, _My heart is very fragile... _It was actually true. She had her hairband and was ready to go.

She was out of her room and hurried to the elevator. Maria heard the sound_ 'Ding' _from the elevator and immediatly wore a smile in her face. She saw Kell, Layla and Brooke inside having a chat and was giggling. They were also known as the Extreme Expose.

"Hey Maria! What's up? We haven't talk since last month!" Kelly said.

"Kelly! Don't you remember?" Layla said covering Kelly's mouth.

"Layla! If we keep quiet, we won't be able to help Maria out. Se needs us. I'll spill out everything if you won't." Kelly told the two and left Maria confused.

"Ladies! Wha are you talking about? Tell me please!" Maria said snapping out.

"Well we overheard you crying and shouting last night. So I can't hesitate to listen and I heard everything. Victoria is a man and I know it because I too was a victim." Kelly said.

""Girls, I appreciate you helping me but..." she ran out of words as the elevator arrived at their destination.

"But what Maria?" they asked in unison.

"Fine. But I just wanted to tell you that I don't want to start a big fight. I don't want to hurt Victoria, I just want her that she did the wrong thing and Iwant her to make it up for all her mistakes. Ok guys?" Maria said being sweet and acting like a simple and kind lady.

"Were in!" they all shouted.

Maria was so happy and felt so great. Her burdens had been lessened because of the three young ladies. They hung out for about two hours and they devised their harmless plan for Victoria. They had a great time together but pain still struck her. It didn't hurt that much.

It was about noon when her three wholesone friends had to go. So they parted their own ways and left. Maria felt her stomach cumble. She can't help but giggle. As Maria started to enter the restaurant she checked her Louis Vuitton bag but her Gucci wallet wasn't in there. She recalled that she left it in the table beside the phone. Now she has to o up again and walk to her room. It was a long way up so she was really bummed out. So, she had no choice but to go to her room and prepare for her lunch. When she was in the elevator there was so many people in there and one of them approched her and wanted for her autograph. Even the non wrestling fans got a chance for her signature. She was so happy but yet exhausted for all the people.

She arrived at her floor and was relieved that the elevatorwas os fast in going up. Luckily, no one was in there to beg for her autograph. She walked in and saw the room numbers 880, 881, 882, 883 and finally their room. When she was about to go in, someone special caught her eye.

A structure of lightning hit her but it didn't hurt.Everything was like in a pause when she saw his face. His face turned into a smile and she returned that smile back. Her heart was beating so fast and felt like she was about to faint. His blue eyes crashed in her greens. Having a glimpse of him made her happy and contented. She went in complete. Her heart wasn't broken anymore but it was now fixed.

_One hour later..._

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

That was the sound that woke her up. Well, she was kind of irritated because she was having the greatest dream. She looked at the peep hole and saw a blonde woman and a brunnete. She was happy to see the so she immediately opened the door and recieve a great big hug from the two. They were really kind of worried and frustrated but she didn't know the reason why.

"Hey ladies! What happened on your trip?"

"Maria! Don't pretend that your glas. We know that Candice betrayed us. How dare her!" Mickie shouted with a furious face.

"But..." Maria tried to tell them.

"No Maria! We can't let her win! She should be prepared for the beating of her life." Trish assured.

"No..." she tried again.

"Don't worry Maria. We'll help you out." they said in unison.

"Listen to me!" she said losing her patience.

She counted one to ten in her head and relaxed for a while. Trish and Mickie was there ready to listen to her. She started the whole story from the beggining to the end.

"I bet you heard the the news from Torrie the last night." Maria asked.

They just nodded their head.

"Well it was a misunderstandign. It wasn't Candy's fault. Victoria was the cause."

"I knew Candy won't do such a thing."

I know. And by the way Kelly, Brooke and Layla is helping too."

"That's good! She's gonna get that big beating!" Mickie reassured.

"Mickie! I repaet that I don't want to hurt her and I just wanted to teach her a big lesson."

"But she desreves it."

"I don't want to start a big fight!"

"If that's what you want."

"I noticed that you were happy when we entered." Trish wondered.

"Well that's a new story." Maria said once again daydreaming.

"Tell us!" they shouted.

She started out in the first part where she forgot her wallet. Then the next part was seeing John in the room. The girls were really excited for the two as they were laughing and chatting. But Maria really blushed and can't get enough of him.

"I want to talk to him," Maria said right to her point.

"If that's what you want. But I'll tell you when he's ready." Trish said thinking of a great plan.

She just stayed quiet in her bed and slept the whole day.

_A/N: Well I decided that if people don't give me enough reviews I will delete this story. People don't seem to like it so please leave some reviews!_


	12. It's because of me

_A/N: Well you guyz impressed me. I decided to continue because of those nine reviews you gave me. But I really need a higher number. Just Joking! Well I hope you like the story so far. This Chapter is co-written...well mainly written by MariaCenaFan a.k.a. my friend Charmaine. And please leave some reviews even if they are anonymous..._

_Pairings: MariaJohn...TorrieRandy..._

_On with the story!_

CHAPTER TWELVE:

After a few hours, Maria was there looking at the pool from the hotel balcony. She saw Randy and Torrie in there getting intimate. She admitted to herself that she was kind of jealous. She misses John a lot. But she can wait for him as long as she sees him. She took a a deep breath and headed out of the room. But...

Victoria entered...

"What the hell!" Maria shouted but recieved a hug from Victoria.

"Maria!" Victoria said weeping and recieved a push from her.

"Get off you stealer! You can't get him from me."

"Listen to me. Maria this is very important." Victoria begged.

Maria calmed down and listened. She had a kind and caring heart, and so she listened.

"I know you're mad at me but... It's just a misunderstanding."

"Well, what do you mean?" Maria asked.

"It was not me!" Victoria said still crying.

"Wait a minute. Can you explain the whole thing. And please stop crying."

"I know this sounds crazy but John let me do it."

"What!?"

"Here. I'll prove it to you." Victoria said giving her the tape.

She looked at the tape and watched it scene by scene. She saw John opening the door for Candice and Victoria and not forcing them to leave. The John started taking his clothes of and let Candice go on top of him. He commanded Victoria to film it and she did. Maria was crying hard. She was so disappointed.

"I told you Maria! Please! Do you forgive me?" Victoria asked with a tear.

"Of course. And thank you for being a great friend."

"I should maybe leave the tape with you and use it if John denies."

"Thanks a lot!"

Victoria left the room but with a grin in her face. Her plan worked and she was proud of herself.

Maria was there repeating the tape over and over again. It made her heart break once again. She thought everything was going fine. She shouted in her pillow and tried to let the pain go but it didn't work. She hurried to the bathroom abnd looked at her hideous face.

"Why?! Something good happened but there is always an evil thing that happens after it." she said to herself continuing to cry.

"I wasn't good enough for you John..."

Her hand lifted itself just like her dream before and went through glass mirror. The mirror broke into peices like her heart did. Blood was flowing from her hand. Even the pain was intorrelable and blood was flowin down, she didn't care at all.

"Forgive me John...But I wasn't good enough..."

She dropped the tape in the sink and raised the piece of broken glass. She left the bathroom (left the tape on the sink..) then sat on her bed. Silent tears were still flowing down her cheeks. She sat there with the glass in hand.'...I'm so sorry John...' was the last thought she had before she raised the glass and sliced it through her wrist.S he was slowly drifting off until she was unconscious.

* * *

_After a few hours..._

Unaware of what happened, Trish and Torrie were happily walking through the boys' room. They entered the room and saw John and Jeff Hardy talking. Jeff stopped talking for awhile when he saw Trish and acknowleged her then Torrie. John did the same thing, he said hi to both divas and told Torrie that Randy was still in the shower. Jeff was the first one to ask a question.

"So, what brought you here?" Jeff asked and Trish just looked at him and smiled..

"Well.." she began "We've got good news for John."

John was confused. _'What good news is Trish talking about?'_ he thought.

However before he could ask what it was randy emerged from the shower with a towel around his waist. The 4 of them turned and saw Randy dripping wet. Torrie on the other hand, blushed a little because she hadn't seen Randy like that. Randy, however, wasn't aware that there were ladies the room. He only noticed it when Jeff and John shouted.

"Hey! put some clothes on will you? There ladies here!" they said between laughs.

Randy immediately got his clothes and went back to the bathroom. They were all laughing and Randy just blushed. Then John remembered the 'news' so he asked Trish.

"So, Trish what were you saying about the news? What news are you talking about?"

Trish answered him between her laughter and said. "Oh that, well remember the incident with candice that broke Maria's heart?" John winced at the thought, but listened anyway.

"...Well, Maria's ready to talk to you now..." With that heard, John's heart was jumping for joy.. finally Maria was ready to talk to him.

So without hesitation he said;

"Thanks Trish! Ok, tell her that I'm on my way to her room, me and Jeff would just wait for Mr. RKO over there." he said pointing towards the bathroom door.

So, the guys hugged the divas and bid there goodbyes. On the way to Maria's room, Trish and Torrie were talking about how excited they were to finally see their friends make up for what has happened before and prepare for what is coming next. They continued talking and talking...until they reached her door.

When they opened it... There, they saw here laying on the floor with blood all over her wrist. The 2 divas were speechless for a split-second before rushing over to the fallen diva. Trish immediately checked her pulse and got worried, she then turned to Torrie and said,

"Quick! go get the guys. Her pulse is very weak."Torrie was as scared as Trish was, so ignoring the tears welling up her eyes she ran as fast as she could.

John and Jeff were talking and laughing as they were talking to the girls. Randy catched up with them and continued to walk to the room. They saw Torrie running as fast as she could with tears on her face. Randy opened his arms for her and asked,

"What's wrong? Tell me." Randy asked.

"Maria..." she can't tell the rest because of her tears.

"What?!" John shouted as he ran as fast as he could.

He was so worried and nervous of what had happened. He ran through the door and saw her in the floor unconsious. He couldn't believe what he's seeing. He froze and felt that he was about to faint.

"Trish call and ambulance!" Jeff said from behind.

John carried her in his arms and ran to the elevator. Blood was flowing in his arms as the elevator went down. Randy and Torrie was with him too. John looked at her face as he shed a tear. All of this happened because of him and that is what he thought. As the elevator opened, a stretcher was outside waiting from them. He laid her down.

_Everything is falling apart because of me... _

**A/N: I repeat, this is co-written by MariaCenaFan. So please give reviews and suggestions. **


	13. Smiles

_A/N: Well you guyz impressed me. I decided to continue because of those nine reviews you gave me. But I really need a higher number. Just Joking! Well I hope you like the story so far. This Chapter is co-written...well mainly written by MariaCenaFan a.k.a. my friend Charmaine. And please leave some reviews even if they are anonymous...And by the way, the one who requested for a jeff and trish pairing, it's here already._

_Pairings: MariaJohn...TorrieRandy...Jeff HardyTrishStratus_

_On with the story!_

CHAPTER THIRTEEN:

All of them rushed to the hospital to see what had happened to Maria. All of them were waiting anxiously in the waiting room. Randy was trying to calm Torrie down from crying, John was pacing back and forth, while Jeff was trying to get details as to what happened.

"Trish hon, talk to me what happened?" he asked wanting to know more, Trish on the other hand was still experiencing the aftershock.

"Trish..." He trailed off there as the young diva burst out in tears.

Jeff could sense Trish's fear, so he settled himself infront of her, kneeling on one knee so that he could face her. Like a shot, Jeff threw his arms around her and pulled her closer as to trying to comfort her.

"Shh.. It's ok. Let everything out" The younger Hardy said while rubbing her back.

"It's all my fault...It's all my fault" Trish said repeatedly between tears. As Trish said those words, Jeff just held her tighter.

After awhile he said in a calm manner,

"No, it wasn't your fault, you never knew this was going to happen. It was an accident, a mistake, one big mistake. Don't blame youself, alright?"

After hearing that, Trish pulled away slightly to face him, managing to show him a small smile.

"Thanks."

"I know your right, this was an accident.. a mistake" Jeff, seeing the young blonde smile, returned to his seat and asked again

"So can you tell me what happened?"Trish wiped away a few stray of tears before facing him and telling him what happened.

"Well, me and Torrie just entered Maria's room when she came to us and told us that she was ready to talk to John. So Torrie and I were so excited that we told her that we'll get John right away and left the room...Then when we returned we just found her like that on the floor covered in blood" hearing those words made Jeff's jaw drop.

* * *

Randy overheard the couple talking and went nearer. He was worried too for all of his friends. Maria helped him with Torrie so he is very greatful to have a friend like her. 

Jeff was her friend from the beggining. They were the best of friends when she started in the wwe. He helped her with everything as well as she helped too. Losing her will really leave Jeff lonely.

Trish was her best friend since they were young. College separated the two but wrestling re-united them. She was worried and nervous if she would go away and lose her. Everything wasn't suppose to go this way.

Torrie was a true and a great best friend to her. Giving her advice's and everything meant so much. But losing a friend really hurts. She's thinking that she will get hurt by the time she goes away and goes to a better place.

Mickie... a funny friend and a great one too. But she knows that this time is not a good time for laughing. Tears were dripping and sliding down her cheeks. Saying goodbye to a friend is a hard thing. But if you say goodbye to a friend who doesn't hear you anymore is harder than anything else.

John is the most powerful thing that can make her happy. A guy that makes her heart fall and makes her joyful than anybody else. He can't hold back tears anymore. He knows that she had lost a lot of blood and can't survive anymore. She's in critical condition and doctors are trying their best. All John did was to pray and pray to the Lord. He stepped in the altar and knelt down.

_You are my only hope know. But please, don't take her yet. I have so many things to ask her and say to her. I love her because she completed me and she comforted me when I was lonely. But, you re the one that gave us lif in here and if you wanted it this way, then do it. I have only one thing to ask you and that is to please don't take her yet._

He walked away from the chapel and shed his final tear. As soon as he saw the doctors coming out of her room, he ran as fast as he could.

"What's the news?" he asked catching his breath.

"Well, I have the good news and the bad news," the doctor said as he was explaining.

"Well, what the hell is it?" Randy asked as he hugged the crying Torrie.

"The bad news is that she is still unconscious but we believe that she could hear the people around her. The good news is... if anybody of you has the same blood type as hers, one of you can donate." the doctor said with a slight smile in his face.

"What type is she anyway?" Trish asked in the arms of Jeff.

"Her blood type is B and if anyone here is willing to help, it is a very great thing for the life of Ms. Kanellis."

"I am willing to give her."

All of them were smiling whenJohn raised his hand and spoke up. He was half happy but still sad in the inside. The fact that she was going to be able to help Maria made him quite contented.

"Come this way." the doctor said as John followed.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the hotel..._

"Kelly! Maria's at the hospital!" Layla shouted as she began to dress to go to the hospital.

"What! Why didn't you say so. I should've gotten dressed hours ago. Did you tell Brooke?" Kelly asked indressing herself and changed into her new outfit.

"Yeah. She is kinda looking at Maria's room, you know, kind of investigating," Layla replied.

Layla added, "Kelly, I'll just check on Brooke first."

Layla barely heard her voice as she went out of their room. Her hands were really shaking because she had never realized loosing one of her special ones. She arrived in Maria's room locking her eyes at Brooke who seemed to be holding something in her hands.

"What do you have there?" Layla asked grabbing the object from Brooke's nail polished hands.

"I found this on the sink. It was really filled with blood." she replied.

She had a big smile on her face, "Oh my gosh! We're like being detectives on a movie." they both giggled as they put the tape in the player.

Their jaws were on the ground the whole time as they saw John with Candice. They were disgusted but they didn't believe the video. They trusted John because of his kindness and of course hottness that goes with it. They ran as fast as they can to call Kelly and show her the tape.

_Victoria should be ready for her beating..._

_A/N: Please leave reviews!!! The story maybe will come to an end now. I just don't know what will happen. Just leave as many reviews as possible to keep the story running._


	14. Starting over

_A/N: Well you guyz impressed me. I decided to continue because of those nine reviews you gave me. But I really need a higher number. Just Joking! Well I hope you like the story so far. This Chapter is co-written...well mainly written by MariaCenaFan a.k.a. my friend Charmaine. And please leave some reviews even if they are anonymous...And by the way, the one who requested for a jeff and trish pairing, it's here already._

_Pairings: MariaJohn...TorrieRandy...Jeff HardyTrishStratus_

_On with the story!_

CHAPTER FOURTEEN:

John was lying in the hospital bed and felt that his body was very numb because of the blood he lost. He can manage to put a smile on his face already. He was with Randy and they were talking about the girls.

"John listen, I want to really spend a very spectacular date with Torrie. But I don'r even know where to go." Randy said asking for an advice.

John answered, "Look, I really think, I mean I know that Torrie likes you. Anything would be nice. And she likes anything simple but yet very elegant."

"Why do you know a lot about girls? Does it mean I'm not a lady's woman?" Randy joked.

John laughed as they were joking and chatting together. But Maria was still at the side of his head. How was she? When can I see her? Questions are roaming around in his head. He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes while Randy went out with the Boise native.

* * *

_At the hotel..._

Extreme Expose did everything to help Maria and they wanted to succeed. So, they went to Jonathan Coachman's office and reported in what had happened to Maria and Victoria. A large sign was in front of the big chessnut colored door saying _The Coach._ The girls slowly knocked on the door.

"_Come in!" _Jonathan said with his crinkly voice.

The ladies entered and sat down at the spft and bouncy couch infront of him. He was wearing a red tie and his usual black suit. He had his grin drawn in his ugly face. Then, his mouth opened to start the conversation.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked with his hands clasped against each other.

The three replied with disgust, "It's Victoria! She's the reason why Maria's in the hospital. Look, you better do something or..."

"Stop the sentence. I'll do something about it. But what is your evidence? And why did you say so?" he asked.

"Watch this and we'll explain everything." they said giving him the tape.

Coach seemed to be impresed with the tape but he asked a question that made the girls think,

"John seemed to have let her go and do what she wants to do. And Candice was the one who should be the suspect and not Victoria."

"It's an edited tape idiot. Just send it to Mr. Mcmahon and we'll be happy."

"Sure. And I heard that you were suppose to be going to the hospital and visit Ms. Kanellis?"

"Yeah we were leaving. And you better send that to the right man."

They went out blabberin about the disgusting face of their boss. They were laughing and left to visit their friend.

* * *

"TORRIE! Maria's awake!!! Tell John first. He'll love to hear that." Torrie ran with Randy to tell John. 

She opened the door when she saw John getting up.

She opened her mouth immediately, "I bet you know what's happening."

"Who wouldn't? Mickie's voice can be heard from millions of miles." he answered with a smile.

He was ready but really nervous. He needs to do this to show that he really loves her. But what if she doesn't like me anymore? That question was flying around head but that didn't matter anymore. He can wait for a long time, but if it really doesn't work out for them, then let it be. The doctor said that she is just sleeping but she can still hear you talking. He let in a deap sigh and went in.

Her beautiful face was still with her. Tubes were all over hre body. That didn't matter because all John needs is her listening. He sat down beside her and held her hand. Maria felt it and let out a small hole in her eye so that she can see him. Deep inside she was really happy and contented.

"It's been a long time since we had this long talk. And your touching mine, that was a long time too. But if you can hear me, I want you to know that none of this happened because of you nor me. Don't ever blame yourself. I love you and I don't even want you hurt. Please forgive me if you're still mad at me. I hope not. I have a lot to tell you. I just can't say it. I hope you do understand me. I love you. And if I need to jump a cliff for you, I would." he said with a tear falling down his cheek.

Maria held back her tears. She was relieved. A lot has happened wrong this day. She saw him standing up and letting go of her hand. She saw that tear slide down. Grip! That was her head shouting and she did. John turned his head then shouted. Maria opened her eyes smiling. John did nothing but smile and hug her. Then. everyone went in to make the great big hug complete. Extreme Expose arrived too and at the best.

"I love you all! Kelly, Brooke, Layla, Torrie, Mickie, Trish, Randy, Jeff and even you!" she shouted pointing at John.

"OKAY! We all need to tell you something." Trish said breaking the hug. But they really need to tell her.

"Victoria never did tell the truth. She's a bad snake and no one should ever even listen ar neither talk to her." Jeff added.

"I made the biggest mistake of my entire life." she answered with a big sigh.

Randy comforted her, "Don't worry girl. Starting will be a great idea."

Candice immediately barged in and let out a great news for Maria and all of them. She was just talking with someone when she entered the party filled crowd.

"That was Mr. Mcmahon..." she said.

"What did he say?" they all asked.

She replied, "He said that Victoria would be suspended and be sentenced to jail for 2-5 months!!!" she shouted like everyone did.

Maria was happily hugged by John.

"Everything seems to go upside down again." John whispered in her ear.

"It's all much better know." she replied.

"Wait a minute! I think they should have their 'alone' time first. It's better if we'd leave." Candice said eyeing the couple.

Maria threw a pillow and blushed slight pink. Maybe she was right. She knows what's best for her and for everyone else. Everyone was outside now talking and discussing about different things. There was silence between the two. None of them wanted to talk.

Finally she started, "John, I need you to lsten closely and I really hope you understand."

"I know what's best for you and I too. Starting over is a great idea anyway. And I would wait as long as you want. I'm always ready." he replied smiling.

"I would love that idea. So, Hi! I'm Maria! Nice meeting you." she said starting.

"I'm John Cena. Glad to meet you." he repied shaking her hand.

_The best thing to do now is.. to start..._

_A/N: REVIEWS and you can see that the story is kind of ending do please leave reviews. :D_


	15. I'm ready

_A/N: The story is coming to an end! New story is coming in!_

_CHAPTER 15:_

Maria gabbed her clothing and packed it neatly on her bulky bag. After a week on the hospital bed, Maria was so happy to get out of that wretched room. AT LAST! Her mind was shouting at last. Just because she thinks that nothing bad would ever happen to her. But doubt was in the way. She zipped her bag and saw Torrie coming in. Everything was supposed to be the way it is.

"Hey Ria! Are you finally ready to go? I bet you're really excited," she said giving her a smug.

She replied, "This room should miss me. But this room would be remembered in my heart. A lot has really happened."

The blonde answered, "I know. But let's forget it and prepare for the things ahead of us."

They both sighed and finished packing. Mickie was outside waiting with Randy. But John wasn't in sight. No one actually saw him since breakfast. Randy remembered that he was suppose to be on a meeting with the boss. But he thought Vince was on vacation and let Jonathan Coachman incharge.

"We're ready to go!" Trish shouted with excitement.

Maria was out on the open space and took her last view in the hospital. A lot of memories happened in that room and Maria would love to go back in time and view those scenes again. She went out nd jumped on Mickie's car. But she wondered where John might be. She was worried but still excited.

They were heading towards the hotel which was a 1 hour trip. She was so bored so she listen to a few songs in her pink ipod.

**_One night and one more time  
Thanks for he memories even though they weren't so great  
He taste like you only sweeter!_**

She loved that song. It fitted the mood for her day. But another song made her heart beat fast and made her feel comfortable.

**_Because days come and go  
But my feelings for you are forever  
One last kiss  
Before I go...  
Dry your tears... It's time to let you go  
One last kiss..._**

She knows what she needs to do. Wasting time would not be good. She needs to spend time with him and let him know what she really wants. But how would she let him know that she likes him? She needs a plan. She wanted it to be a surprise and not even Torrie would know.

They arrived at their destination and Maria stepped out of the car. She headed to the lobby by herself to get a private room. She wanted everything to herself for this time. She was so excited to start a new plan for everything She wanted to prepare first for the party. The rest of her friends were up in their own rooms and rested. Maria got Room 619. She giggled a lot when the lady gave her the keycard. She missed Mr. 619 already.

Extreme Expose handed her a familiar thing.

"You might need that," Kelly said.

Layla added, "Do anything with it."

"But I would want you to edit it. Well just to make fun of that f!#$ing vid'" Brooke said.

"I really need. And guys you deserve a hug from me," she said in a group hug.

She added, "I owe you guys a lot!

They bid their final goodbyes and Maria went up to floor 6. Where is he anyway? She was really worried and wondering where the guy would be. _Ding! _went the elevator as it opened. She went out and saw no sight of the guy and any other person. As she opened the door of her room, a bouqet of roses were laid out in the bed. The fragrance were roaming around. It smelled sweet as Maria looked at it.

The roses were white as a sign of pure love and happiness. But 3 red ones sat at the center of it. Obviously, they have that one meaning that she loves to hear. There was a cute litte card tied at the end of them. Maria grabbed it and read it.

_**Love is patient, love is kind.  
It does not envy, it does not boast,  
it is not proud.  
It is not rude, it is not self-seeking.  
It is not easily angered,  
it keeps no record of wrongs.  
Love does not delight in evil,  
but rejoices with the truth.  
It always protects, always trusts,  
always hopes, always perseveres.  
Love never fails.  
**_

_**Go out with me one more time...  
And I would be happy...  
- - JC - -**_

Maria almost screamed and surely she would like to go out. The smell of those roses made her feel relaxed. She's still in love. She would want him to back to her. It had been 3 years. She knows that he loves her too so, she knows what's right.

* * *

_Two Hours Later..._

Maria just woke up from her best one hour nap. She loves naps especially when she dreams. She went out of bed to have a glass of water. Whe she got up, a piece of paper slid from the door. Her curiosity was in it's high level. So she ran as fast as she could at the peep hole in the door and just saw a piece of rose. She just grabbed the rose and read the letter.

**_I'll be waiting for your reply tomorrow..._**

Maria was so excited for the date. She needs the help of Torrie! For her outfit, make-up and any suggestions. She contact her room abd someone immediately picked up.

"Hey! It's me, Randy. What's up?!" he said with his cocky voice.

"Umm, Randy this is Ria. Can I please talk to Tor?" she asked.

He replied, "Yeah sure!"

Randy can be heard calling Torrie's name.

"Hey! Torrie speaking," the blond said.

"He asked me out for the last time!" she shouted.

The blond replied with happiness, "OMG! I bet you needed my help so you called. I'd be in there in just a sec."

"Thanks Torrie! I want everything to be perfect right now." she replied.

"I know hon. I promise to be in there in just a minute. Bye!"

As soon as Maria could say bye, she hung up the phone. But it didn't matter because she really wanted to help. After a minute, someone rung the doorbell and luckily it was Torrie bringing a cute bag. Maria knows whats inside that bag and she knows it was for her.

"Oh my God girl I am so excited for you!" Torrie said with a great big hug.

Maria had a big smile on her face, "It's for tomorrow Torrie. I need a new outfit and a new look."

"You have nothing to worry about. Come one hurry up. We'll go on shopping."

The ladies grabbed their bags and went of with Maria's Mercedes car. They went to the nearest mall and shopped a lot. But Maria spotted a black cocktail halter dress from Gucci. Her eyes were hypnotized by it's beauty.

"Maria I know your staring at it so if I were you, I would damn buy it." Torrie said giggling.

Torrie dragged her inside the shop and Maria tried it on for size. It was perfect! She went out and every person in the shop stared at her. Torrie admitted that she was jelous. She got back in and changed in her normal outfit again. Now it's time for her make-up. A lady with that kind of outfit won't look great without the perfect make-up.

Torrie led her to _Clinique_ where she knows someone that would make her sexier. Torrie hugged a familiar guy and had a small chat with him.

"Hi Maria! Well first off, I am Danielle and I am a very close friend of Torrie and I will teach you how too make yourself a shining sexy star." he said with a smile.

She liked the sound of that, "Thank you for having me here and please make sure you make me sexy."

To start off, Danielle applied a gentle light press powder to make her skin look light and fair. He grabbed some blush on and applied it. He also applied a truffle colored lipstick on her lustful lips and lastly, Danielle applied a dark eyeshadow to make her sexy and luscious.

Maria grabbed the mirror and looked at herself. She can't believe what she's seeing. Torrie's jaw was drooped the whole time.

"Oh my gosh! Danielle, I love you and I promise not to go to another store. I-... don't even know if I really am this person," she said hugging the guy.

Danielle replied in pleasure, "Well I am so happy you liked it and goodluck with Mr. Cena!"

"Thank you so much Danielle. You made me feel alive," she said bidding him goodbye.

"Girl you look so hot!" Torrie shouted that made people look back.

Maria replied with a big grin, "Well I hope he likes me back."

After three hours of being in the mall, the two finally dropped after shopping. Maria would tell him exactly what she feels in about 26 hours. She was so nervous and she needed her friends advice. As soon as Torrie hung up her cellphone, she let everything out.

"Torrie, I need your help," she said letting in a deep breath.

"Sure! What is it?"

"I still love him."

"Ahh! That's what youy call 'real love'. And that really happens. To tell you the truth, I liked Randy before but after years we became friens again. After one year, I confessed and turned out very good," she explained.

"Your point?"

"Well anyway, everything will turn out great. I know it." she said patting her shoulder.

Maria agreed and she knows that she didn't need advice. She can do this by herself and she just needs to cool down.

Night was coming and Maria was pumped up. She sent a note to John saying that she will be waiting at the lobby. She was so excited. She just went back to bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Morning came and John woke up as early as he could. This was his day. He wanted to confess everything and let her know everything. He loves her so much and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He went down to the shore and dip his feet in the salty water. He went out ans saw a familiar face looking at him. She was wearing a blue tank top and khaki pants.

He ran of with her and had a chat.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready as always," she replied and recieved a hug from him.

"Thanks for being a great friend. And I hope our friendship will last forever."

"I promise."

"See yah later Maria!"

She was jumping and was lying down on cloud nine. All she wished was to be with him as not only friends but more.

_A/N: NEXT CHAPTER: _

_"I need to tell you something." Maria said._

_"Me too, but please, ladies first." he replied._

_"I--"_

_Please leave reviews and I really do appreciate them. I want to reach the goal of having 100+ reviews so please leave some! I know it's been awhile but enjoy. I don't own the songs cuz it's owned by Papa Roach and Fall out boy (Forever and Thnks Fr Th Mmrs). Listen to them and you'll get addicted. :p REVIEWS! _


	16. Yes for the last time

_A/N: This is mainly the second to the last chapter so I hope that a lot of you would leave a review. I would really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter and I think you will be looking forward to my next story. I am very sorry for the late update because I was too busy with school. And once again, enjoy this chappie!_

CHAPTER 16:

_Maria Kanellis was a grown lady and was ready to face every challenge that would come in front of her._

She looked at the clock every second and saw it ticking slowly and how she wished that time would go faster. She just can't wait for another moment with Mr. Cena. Torrie was putting the last touch of make-up which is the blush on. Everything that was planned went well. Maria was dressed as a princess that was ready to be pampered with all she wanted.

"I am so damn excited!" Maria exclamed as she took a glimpse of herself.

Torrie replied with a big smile, "I'm sure he will melt as soon as he sees you."

"I hope so. I really do hope that this would be the day." Maria said feeling confident and ready.

Torrie can't wait for the young diva to be a queen of her fairytale life. She just wanted to be a queen like Maria and Randy as his lovable king. All she did was give out a sigh.

"I wished Randy would be as sweet as John." the Boise native wished.

Maria immediately replied, "Oh shut up! Someday, there would be more than that."

An immediate slap on the arm was given as soon as she joked. The two gals giggledas soon as the doorbell rang.

_Ding! Dong!_

Maria's heart jumped as the bell rang. Her legs was ready to fall out and her arms were frozen. She immediately hurried to peep in the peep hole and saw HIM. He was carrying a big bunch of roses. Maria was melting inside and felt her floating.

"Shit! I can't do this." she shouted.

Torrie cocked her eyebrow," This is the day you've been waiting for woman! Get out there and kick ass!"

As her friend was pushing her Torrie added one more line that made her laugh very hard.

"No! Don't kick _his _ass." she said chuckling.

As she opened the door, both of them were blushing and their jaws were on the floor. The two were speechless and was melting inside.

"Here." he said as he handed the flowers. " These are for you. Just for my _best friend_."

That line made Maria incomplete. She always wanted more than just a friend. She always pleaded for a line like _For my one and only loved one! _But no. She still has to be patient. Patience was running out already. She only had to put a smile on her joyfull face and act fine. Somehow, she wanted to exchange vows and walk down the aisle and live her happily ever after.

"So, you ready to go?" he asked as her train of thoughts stopped.

Torrie got the flowers from his hands and replied, " You two love birds enjoy and I'll take it from here."

"I am so ready. Thanks Torrie."

The three said their final goodbyes and hugged both of them.

The couple was still blushing for both of them were melting inside. Luckily, John can't take the silence so he broke it.

"Your hot." he said runnning out of words.

Maria laughed and loved the sound of that compliment. "Thanks for saying that. You really make my day complete."

"You look really good as well. And I'm really surprised. I never knew that the champ would wear something this sizzlin' hot. If fan girls could only see you, they would probably be unconcious right now." Maria giggled when she said that cuz' she considered herself as one of those fan girls.

"I hope i won't lose them because..."

"...I found someone just perfect for me."

Maria's cheeks were stained red at that time. She was so flattered and had her hopes high as she wished she was the one. The two drove off to the facade of the beach as they started their so called date.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

A blond Boise native dressed in her silky robe was staring at the dark starry sky. After flipping channels and eating her chocolate cake, she decided to take a look at the night sky. Thinking deeply about Randy, she was daydreaming for almost 30 minutes already. He maybe is her one and only. They have been friends for years already. All of the stars were shining brightly. Maria was her closest friend and used to tell her about her mom. She told her to wish for anything and surely it would really come true.

So, closely she closed her eyes and wished for what she wanted all of her entire life.

_I wish... he would be there with me and I also wish that he would the one for me._

Her eyes immediately was shut open when the bell rang. Time was 9:30 in the evening. Who would be visiting at a time like this? Surprised as she was, maybe it was him. She really saw him in the little peep hole. He was like a little boy who would come up to his parents after a bad dream. before opening the door, Torrie jumped up and down and was screaming to herself. She fixed her hair and adjusted her robe.

She opened the door and found a cocky uperstar in front of her. And WOW! A man like him in her room at this kind of hour.

"Umm... Can I... Maybe.. Come in?" he said being a little sheepish.

Torrie can't help but giggle, "Sure little boy. What was it? A nightmare?"

"Shut up Torrie! And thanks for letting me in." he said giving her a warm and friendly hug.

"Sure thing."

Torrie was sitting right next to the guy she wanted. Maria maybe really has these cool powers. Randy was silent and it was never like him. torrie was a little wierded out.

"Wow Randy! Your so silent. Problems?" Torrie asked and was just curious.

"Nothing really." Randy replied.

Torrie wasn't really contented with that answer. But she guessed that her night will turn up good.

"Hey. Who was you first kiss?"

Randy's question struck her. How could he ask something like that. But somehow, her heart liked the sound of that question. She just wondered. Randy was looking at her straight in the eye.

"Why?" she asked.

Randy gave out a grin and replied, "I just wanted to know. And I would be surprised if it would be me."

"SHUT UP!"

"Who?!"

"I would tell until you tell."

He answered the question immediately, "I know you would be surprised but it's _Stacy Keibler. _Noone ever understood me before except Stacy. But, as soon as I found her staying with the same bed as Johnny Nitro...I have realized that there was not one person to ever love me."

"Now tell me yours!" he added but his voice changed. He changed it to a joyful one so that Torrie won't notice that he's depressed inside.

Torrie answered it so that there's a fair game, "I have had my first kiss to a guy named Pete back in the first grade. I know it sounds weird but it started in a game of truth or dare. So please don't tease."

"I won't tease you. And wow! First grade?"

"I said no teasing."

Torrie added, "Why did you really ask. I mean what's the main reason."

"I miss the people who loved me. John would propose someday to Maria and our friendship would fall apart. You've got Phil Brooks on your side now. I can't have a Torrie on my shoulder."

"Wait a minute! Phil? Phil Brooks?!" Torrie exclaimed as she was shocked of what she heard.

"That's what I said. And by the way, good luck on your relationship. I'm happy for you two." Randy replied but his voice sounded like he was heartbroken.

Torrie sat down beside the man who's head was down. She can't believe that bullshit that he just said.

"Randy, look at me and listen closely." Torrie demanded as he did so.

Torrie continued, "That is a complete bullshit. Don't believe those kind of things without your proof. So please, don't be disappointed or depressed because I will always be on your back."

She didn't notice that her forehead was resting on his already. They were close to each other. Randy was desperate.

"I..."

But before she could continue, their lips clashed together. Randy's soft hands found it's way on her neck. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate. Torrie didn't want to stop this moment and wants to continue. She was on paradise at the moment. No one could break there relationship now.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Where are we going exactly?" Maria asked.

"You have got to wait." he replied with a smug.

She faced him with a frown. A frown that could cause someone to spill it.

"You are so cute!" he said.

"Daddy won't tell me where wer're going. I'm fucked up." she said giggling.

"Honey..it's bad to say that. Don't do it again."

"But-"

"No buts."

Maria smiled and wasn't bored anymore.

John held her hand that made her blush. She couldn't hold on longer. She needs to tell him. But how? That was a hard question to answer for Maria Kanellis. They stopped by at the beach front..and surprisingly..they were alone.

"Why are we alone John? Is this part of your plan?"

"What plan?"

Maria was getting irritated of everything that he responds.

"Come one. I'l show you something." John shouted as he grabbed her arm.

He led her in a lighthouse that was abandoned for quite some time. She wondered why here? They both ran up to the stairs and reached the peak of the high building. They were on time. Time for the lights and stars to brighten up Maria's dark life.

Fireworks of different kinds shot up. The stars joined them as they shone brightly. Maria couldn't believe her eyes. The sky was covered up by lights and stars. She liked it. Loved it too. Maria never saw the sight for like forever. John watched her reactions which made him smile. He put an arm around the petite diva and placed a light kiss on her head.

"Do you like it?"

"Love it"

"There's more."

But as the man said this, there was a big bang that meant that another firework display would appear.

_Will you be my girl...Forever?_

"Ho-"

But before this..their love made everything fade away. The kiss can last on an eternity. But they have more time to do their business.

"We can do this more often."

"Umm..is that a yes or a no."

Kisses were placed on his lips that made him satisfied.

**A/N: Credits go to my little cousin who wrote that story and the plot. I didn't get enough time to continue this but this would be the second o the last chappie. Well I hope you like this chappi. Thanks ya'll! Peace out. I also need idead for what'll happen for the las chappie so send some reviews. The next update would maybe be longer that expected but I can work on it. Shout-outs would be given for the last time on the next chapter--shout-outs and credits would be given to frequent reviewers and people who reviewed on this chapter...;D...HOPE YOU LIKE THIS AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!**

**MrS. wEnTz**


	17. Until the end of time

...This is basically the last chappie so I hope you all enjoyed this story! I had fun and had a great time reading all your reviews and suggestions! I love you guys! And by the way..the shout-outs I promised are on the end of the story...This is the epilogue really..I hope you have a great time..I can't believe that this is the end but new things will come on the way.

Chapter Seventeen..

Maria Kanellis was sleepig soundly beside the champ himself. It was late already and both were unaware of it. Maybe it was because of the "things" they did the night before. But as soon as the sun shot right through John's eyes, he was awake. He found himself beside the petite and lovely diva. This is the day. Things will start to change starting later. He was excited. His heart may drop if she utter those words perfectly.

"This is it." John whispered as he didn't want to wake her gal up.

He tiptoed his way out of the room and went out to meet Randy. After two more years of hanging out with Maria Kanellis, it was actually time to take another step on their relation. Randy greeted him with a great big friendly hug and seemed to have a very big smile on his face.

"Congrats man! I can't believe it." Randy said.

John replied, "Well believe it. And why do you have a big, I mean very big smile on your face?"

"I'm just happy for you. I mean you have got the girl. Maybe someday, me and Tor can have a big break."

"Well goodluck on that."

John headed down to the buffet area where Trish, Mickie, Jeff, Torrie and many more were waiting for him.

"Look who we have here!" Micke shouted with her jolly voice.

Everyone cam to John and gave him a big hug that made him very surprised and at the same time happy. Everyone was greeting him congratulations and good luck at the same time. All he wanted was breakfast.

"Okay guys! I only want to have breakfast so can you all please.." John said jokingly.

"Give him a break before the time comes." Jeff said.

"Thank you."

They headed down to the table and enjoyed their breakfast. Of course all of them were eating together. Two years of friendship can make everything change. Perhaps all of them could possibly fall for each other.

Mickie reluctantly asked, "John? Where's Ria?"

"Sleeping. Still. Umm...yeah...sleeping." John said with a little blush on his cheek.

"OMG! Have you two been doing something before this day? Or maybe last night???" Trish asked

"Maybe."

"Your are so fuckin lucky! You can do it more often tomorrow and the days to come." Jeff added.

Maria saw all of her friends and ezpecially her man on the wide table. Luckily, another seat was ready for her. And damn she had a great time last night. She can't wait for later to come. All of her dreams will come true.

"Hey ya'll." Maria said greeting all of them.

"Hey honey. Eat your brekfast." John said giving her a peck on the lips.

"Yeah I'll go and get." Maria said a bit groggily. She was still sleepy and needs more time but she knew she needs to get up.

She got her breakfast and some espresso to make her feel a bit awake. She sighed and felt a relief. Some things would start to change starting today. Everything would change. She got as many as she wanted because this would happen for a day only. Nothing can stop them now.

Maria headed to a table away from all the others and decided to take breakfast alone. John can't help to look and join her.

"Hey. You tired?" John asked holding her girl.

Maria smiled and replied, "A bit. I love you."

The two can kiss as long as they wanted after this occasion ended. For now, the kiss was a passionate one. Maria can't explain the thoughts inside her head. Excited? Surprised? Scared? A lot was happening in his head. She just can't really tell. She was just loving it.

* * *

Minutes had past and it was almost sunset. She was on her best gown ever. She was missing him already even if it was only hours. Maria can't wait to see John in the outfit the two bought together. Torrie was there with her eyes being a bit teary. 

"Your a big girl now," Torrie said.

"I know"

"Hey, I have to go somewhere and treat someone to somehing okay?"

"Okay. Are you sure I'm okay? Will he like it?"

"Don't worry Ria. He will love it. And Trish would be over. I'll just treat someone to something." Torrie said with her smile from ear to ear.

Torrie went out with a big smile on her face. Maybe business with Randy. She didn't mind her actually. She just continued working on with her hair and her gown for better preparations.

...Meanwhile...

Randy grabbed a small handkercheif and wrapped it around John's eyes.

"Damn boy, your gonna love this. This would be a new beginning but let's end it properly." Randy said leading him to a loud room.

The room was probably filled with people. John asked what was happening but no one answered. The someone anounced,

"HERE HE COMES!"

As the loud voice shouted those group of words, Randy and Torrie took off his blindfold and revealed what's behind the hanky. Dancers! Pole Dancers! Wrestlers! Everyone was there. It was a big party for John. He was soon filled with dancers and somewhat prostitutes dancing around him.

"Oh no no no. Okay fine." John said enjoying.

"We knew you'd like it! We planned it all out. It's all for you. Good luck." Torrie said hugging his bestfriend for another time.

Everyone had a great time at the dark room but it was time. Sunset was coming. But as the party ended, John took a peek at what was going on on what he had planned outside. It was all ready. He was ready and probably that his girl was also ready. A few more minutes and they we're free from any restrictions.

* * *

It was time..

"Are you ready John?" Maria asked in her lovely outfit. She just stared at her man.

"Thank you for this great ending. I promise that it would be a great start." John replied.

Maria sighed for the last time letting all the problems go away her body and told everyone in the garden and staring at the sunset, _"I DO!"_

**A/N: Thanks to everyone especially the anonymous reviews who took effort to type all their reviews for every chappie and to MariaCenaFan who helped in different chapters. Love you Charmaine. : And to JClvr and to everyone else who reviewed. Thanks a lot! I reached the goal of 100 reviews and you made this all possible and sorry for the long delay because I had to focus on my studies. : Thanks a lot again. Love you guys!**

**LEAVE REVIEWS! LEAVE REVIEWS FOR THE LAST TIME. I FINISHED ONE WHOLE STORY! **

**There would be more stories to come on March. :**


End file.
